


Pieces of You

by sandzabar (orphan_account)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sandzabar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura suffers a tragic death on the battlefield, leaving Masamune to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of You

Masamune still doesn't know how it happened.

All he can remember is looking for Yukimura in that field-the one full of wildflowers-and seeing countless dead men. The flowers were trampled, blood stained and broken, and Masamune recalls how his heart seemed to feel the same way once he found his tiger. Yukimura lay away from the others, his position making it appear as though he was merely sleeping. Masamune ran then, fearing the worst.

Yukimura’s chest had suffered a deep wound, and red crimson continued to flow out of it. Masamune recalls how he ripped his vest, desperately trying to patch the red general up. Yukimura’s eyes opened then, and he murmured a confused greeting. Upon seeing his wound, panic struck his features, and Masamune realizes that Yukimura knew what was to become of him. Maybe that’s why he kissed the dragon so roughly and said such desperate things. They sat together for about half an hour, Yukimura’s face nestled in Masamune’s neck, the blue warrior’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

Yukimura wasn’t here anymore.

The funeral had been hell, and as much as Masamune wanted to appear strong, hearing Shingen’s words about his adopted son had been too much. His men had looked on with pained awe as they witnessed Date Masamune, the feared dragon of Oshuu, cry his eyes out.

Now he didn’t know what to do. His goal was gone, and so was his motivation. He gave most of his responsibilities over to Kojuro, instructing him to have the men only protect Oshuu, no invading of neighboring lands. Masamune didn’t realize how much he needed Yukimura, how much of his life had grown to revolve around the red general. And there wasn’t a day he didn’t kick himself for not realizing sooner.

They had been lovers yes, but so much more than that. They had been for each other what no other could, a light, a love, a motivation. Masamune had told Yukimura once, after the general had become quite embarrassed about physical affection, that every time they kissed, or fucked, he gave a piece of himself to Yukimura. He gave him another piece of his heart. Upon hearing this, Yukimura had kissed him shyly and said that he too was giving Masamune pieces of himself.

Masamune touched his chest. His heart felt like it was no longer there, and the thought brought him a small amount of relief. He’d rather it be with Yukimura.

Ah, Yukimura.

Masamune didn’t know it was possible to love another being so much. Yukimura gave him what the thrill of battle couldn’t, made him feel things he thought he was incapable of, and allowed him to let down his walls completely. The tiger was his light in the cruel, dark world. But now the world had taken his light, and Masamune was once again lost wandering in the dark.

After the funeral Shingen had approached him, and gave him Yukimura’s coin necklace. Saying something about how Yukimura would have wanted him to stay safe, Masamune was too focused on trying not to cry to really listen. He grips the coins that have hung around his neck for weeks now, tracing his thumb over the gold softly.

As Yukimura lay dying that day in the field, surrounded by wildflowers-almost making it seem like nature was mocking them-he told Masamune many things. He apologized over and over again, for things that were of course not his fault. The dragon apologized too, for not getting there sooner, for allowing this to a happen, for not being by his side. Yukimura laughed tiredly, and assured his dragon that there was nothing he could have done. He blamed his own carelessness.

_Masamune-dono, please forgive me for leaving you this way._

Those were the words that Masamune was sure would haunt him forever. He would never forgive Yukimura, just as he would never forgive himself.

_I have never loved another the way I love you._

Yukimura had always been extremely shy with his feelings, and hearing him say that had shook Masamune to the core. His breath stuttered, and he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes.

The world truly was cruel.


End file.
